Fucked Up Situation
by JaceandJasper
Summary: Jess and Rory are in a fucked up situation. How will they possibly make their relationship work? M for lemons. Two-shot, maybe more to come.
1. Fucked Up Situation

**Hello there, readers!**

**I'm bizzzack, did ya miss me?**

**I certainly hope so.**

**Here's a nice little one-shot for Gilmore Girls, an all-time favorite of mine. I've wanted to do something with this song for months but I couldn't figure out the right pairing.**

**But guess what, bitches?**

**I FOUND ONE!**

**Read on, my loves.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Gilmore Girls and I am not Amy Sherman-Palladino in disguise. Or maybe I am…**

_I should be home right now…_

Rory's mind was going a mile a minute. She cut across the square, passing the empty gazebo, ducking her head so the Christmas lights shining on the snow didn't reveal her identity. She knew she shouldn't have come. But the magnet that drew her to him was just too damn powerful to control.

So on she walked.

_It's a real small town…_

God, what if somebody caught her? Anyone could be out, though that was doubtful due to the late hour. But still. If someone saw her, it would all be over. Her mom would find out, Dean would find out. Probably even Logan would find out. She was walking on broken glass, the magnetic pull drawing her closer and closer to the inn.

_I keep looking over my shoulder…_

How could she not? Every rustle of the leaves was a probable night-stalker, waiting to find her sneaking through the streets. Every shift of the wind was a door opening, just waiting to see her face.

But on she walked.

_How many people know now…_

It could be any number of people. Anyone who glanced out the window, surprised by the shadow shining on the snow.

But on she walked.

She was past caring at this point. Let them all find out. Let them see the true, true love that glowed in both their eyes when they were together. The unbelievable supernova that opened up beneath their bodies when they were inside each other.

Let them come.

_You've got a family at home…_

Luke! Oh, God, Luke would be heart-broken. His wayward nephew making off with the daughter of the woman he loved. How much this would hurt him!

But still. On she walked.

_You're out with me getting stoned…_

Their tradition. A half ounce of pot and a quart of bourbon. Loosening them up so neither of them cared at all if they were caught half-dressed in one of the inn's empty rooms. They'd probably just offer the intruder a hit or a sip.

_It's been a long time coming…_

Who could blame them? Sexual tension running rampant since they first met. Honestly, the only thing going through Rory's always clear and always prude mind when they met was how good he looked in those clothes and how spectacular he would look without them. She avoided him as much as she could after that, afraid and shamed by her thoughts. But they were always unfinished business, no matter how many boyfriends she's had.

_But now I've got you alone…_

Rory reached the inn. Finally. He was standing outside with an already rolled blunt and a lighter, flicking it on and off as he waited. When he saw her he gave her a big smile, one he reserved only for her. It was amazing.

He was amazing.

The way he could cut a book down to tiny little pieces, dissecting and analyzing them like a college professor. The way he knew just what she wanted, when she wanted it. When she needed space. When she needed him.

The window to her room was easy to open from the outside. Her mom was upstairs, fast asleep, while they tangled in her covers, leaving evidence of their activities everywhere. Because when he did a job, he did it thoroughly.

But her mom never questioned why she washed her sheets so much.

_So we lock the door behind us, cuz we both know the truth…_

After they'd finished half the bourbon and two blunts, Jess sloppily busted through a window, leading her into a dark and empty room. He immediately turned and captured her lips with his own, speaking no words, already comfortable with this song and dance they created so long ago. He fumbled towards the door and Rory heard the lock slide into place and barely had time to register it before she was on her back on the bed, her clothes ripped to shreds in his haste to be inside of her. And she did the same, her fingers fumbling from the booze and the high so he helped her along. Soon they were naked and just as quick he was inside of her, a quiet sigh escaping both their lips.

This is what they needed. If they could have each other forever, this would be all they needed.

_It's a fucked up situation, when the one that you love is never enough…_

Logan was a distraction. She hadn't seen Jess in years and she needed the sexual release she'd almost gotten from him all those years ago. Logan was a playboy, and she acted like she cared, but really, whenever Logan and her had sex, she kept her eyes closed. Imagined it was Jess' fingers on her, coaxing her to a quick release. Everything about Logan was quick. And when the ten minutes of sex was over and Logan was fast asleep, Rory would touch herself, imagining Jess all over again. She made herself come again and again, Jess' face behind her eyelids, Jess' fingers instead of hers, gently touching her, softly making love to her.

She didn't love Logan. That's why it was so easy to go back to him after every time he fucked up.

_It's a fucked up situation; she likes it rough and I do too…_

They'd only done it slow and gentle a few times. Mostly when Rory was crying over something stupid or Jess wanted her like no other. But mostly…mostly it was rough. Hard and sexy and a mess everywhere and _Oh my God, Jess go faster…_

_Her knees were turning black and blue…_

The one thing Rory loved more than Jess being inside of her? Having Jess' hot, juicy cock inside her mouth. The roughness still applied here, his thrusts so forceful her knees slammed against the ground, leaving bruises she could almost never cover up. He thrust and thrust, a fistful of her hair in his grip, guiding her, moving her in just the right way. Rory swore she had some kind of g-spot in her mouth because every time he came, she did, too, spilling her juice on the carpet while Jess spilled his juice in her mouth. She swallowed, of course; spitter's are quitters, right?

_The front desk keeps on calling…_

They both freeze when the hotel phone rings. No matter what position they're in, no matter how close to the sweet heavenly release they were, they always paused. The front desk called every single room, trying to find them. But they never did.

_She throws the phone across the room…_

That might be why.

_So we hope nobody finds us, cuz we both know the truth…_

The worst times are when the maid checks the rooms. She knocks and knocks and knocks but they never answer. By that time they're too wrapped up in each other they can't remember their own fucking names. They make strange noises, gasp and moan and scream. At that point she's more than glad Luke talked her mom into getting sound-proof rooms. Or else they'd be in real goddamn trouble.

Eventually the maid leaves. And they're back to being Jess and Rory, sex extraordinaire's.

_It's a fucked up situation, when the one that you love is never enough…_

When they finish, it's early. They always meet late, yeah, but no sex excursion should last as long as they do. They do everything we can think of, doing their best to make it last. Because they know. They know tomorrow they have to act like eveything's fine. They have to act like they barely know each other, like what happened the night before was simply a dream.

Which, in retrospect, it kind of is. They shouldn't be able to do some of the things they do. Positions, noises, all that. It should be impossible.

But they both know we can do the impossible when they're together.

_It's a fucked up fascination, when the one that you trust is traded for lust…_

Lust. Is that what it is? Simple lust?

No. it can't be.

_So we lock the door behind us, cuz we both know the truth…_

**I know how you feel. You want to go back, back to the beginning. You want to fix everything so all your pain would be gone. But you can't. Nothing is that simple and half of those things would probably happen anyway. Life happens. You have to learn from these things. You have to keep moving for a better tomorrow, and forget your yesterday.**

**I know how you feel. I've felt it too.**

**I love you all 3**


	2. Move Your Body

_You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette…_

Jess watched, his jaw dropping and his body becoming slick with sweat as she entered the room, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, testing his control as she took her sweet time. She was wearing something, some sexy, weird-ass nightgown that really was just a scrap of fabric thrown over her most important parts. He watched hungrily as she made her way to the bed, the fucked up situation they were in already forgotten as she slid her fingers down her body, touching places he so desperately wanted to.

_Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet…_

She'd definitely gotten her body from Lorelai, that's for damn sure. Her curves were becoming more apparent as she let the fabric slip down her body, places he'd touched so many times, places he _wanted_ to touch _right fucking now_ laid out before him like a player's cards.

_Just twenty-one out on the run and turning every head…_

Can you believe it? Twenty-one years old and still living with her nut job of a mother. Okay, so technically she lived at Yale. But Rory was drawing closer to the bed and his mind was starting to turn to mush with every step, so in his muddled mind Rory was just gonna live with her mom and be damn fucking proud of it.

_Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it…_

Oh, she knows how to drive him crazy. Knows how to bring him to the brink over and over again, stopping at the precise moment he was ready to reach that precipice, ready to blow his load. He, of course, got back at her for this; if it's not rough it isn't love, right?

_But the devil can hear you when you say…_

There's no chance they aren't going to Hell. No chance in the fucking world. He had Jennifer at home, his kids, but they were lost somewhere in his mind while the woman he'd always loved lavished his skin like a Siren singing her song. She bit down on a nipple and he cried out, both from pain and pleasure. His nipples had always been overly-sensitive; she picked up on that the first time they'd been together. He remembered the day perfectly: the night he remembered even better.

It was the first time he was inside of her.

_C'mon get up (get up), move your body, use your body, lose control…_

She was straddling his hips now, the nightgown completely gone, her perfect breasts and perfect curves and perfect _everything_ shining in the moonlight coming through the window he'd busted through to get them in. He lightly ran his fingers across her smooth skin, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he roamed her breasts and the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. He hooked both arms around her knees and pulled, causing her to fall to his chest. He smiled in triumph.

_Rub it right up (back up) against my body, take my body, make it yours…_

All he'd wanted since he met her was this. This ethereal connection, this love that sprouted in the back of both their minds but they never mentioned.

But, really, they never actually needed to. It was like an unwritten rule, an unspoken fact: he loved her and she loved him and there was nothing either of them could fucking do about it.

Not like they wanted to.

_(So get up) we're gonna light this room on fire, yeah you and I will burn it up tonight…_

It was molten lava when he was inside her. He quickly discarded his jeans eagerly and, after an entire day of waiting, he stretched her out beneath him and met the fire head on, letting out a groan as he slid all the way inside of her.

To him, she was home. She was the person he sat next to by the fire on chilly winter nights. The one who cooked his dinner if he had to work late, keeping the kids occupied and stroking the bump that was just starting to show beneath her sweater. She was the woman who tucked the kids in at night, saying her _I love you's_ and _I'll see you in the morning's_. She was the woman he went to bed with every night and woke up next to every morning, like he so desperately wanted to for all those years.

But she wasn't that person. That person was Jennifer, the girl who somehow tricked him into marriage after he accidentally knocked her up.

_(So get up) the two of us are gonna fuel this fire, no way in hell we're slowing down tonight…_

But he couldn't think of that now. Not now, not when he was inside her. It was impossible to think about anything but her name and a few select curse words as he pumped in and out of her, needing to hear her screams, needing to hear her shout and moan and say his name like only she could. Was it possible to love someone more and more each night? He wasn't sure. But every night he was inside of her made him fall deeper and deeper, though he didn't know how.

She made the impossible possible. And he fucking loved her for it.

_And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip, you gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it…_

He rolled over with her in his arms, pushing her up so she could ride him just how he liked. She had this way, he didn't really know how, but she could find the most pleasurable spots on his body, _everywhere_ on his body. And she'd use them to her fucking advantage. Every. Damn. Time.

_We're in positions that most people only say they know, you've got your hand right on the landmine ready to blow…_

She slid slowly up and down on his cock, breasts bouncing beautifully with her every movement. He captured a nipple in his mouth, hearing her moan at the contact. When she pulled away suddenly he whimpered, Rory sliding off of him, getting down on her knees at the foot of the bed. He smiled when he figured out what she was doing and slid his body down to meet her, watching as she grabbed hold of his member, kissing the tip gently before plunging it into her mouth. He groaned at the hot, wet sensation, holding onto the headboard as she took him deeper and deeper, all the veins in his body straining against his skin as he struggled to not cry out. They were already being too loud. He didn't want to blow their cover, not while she was blowing him.

_But the devil can hear you when you say: c'mon get up (get up), move your body, use your body, lose control…_

He was right there, _right fucking there_, when she pulled away again. He groaned in annoyance, the game she was playing getting old as fuck real quick as his impending orgasm settled back in his body, not to be found. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the bed. He was fucking pissed. And he was gonna take it out on her.

_Rub it right up (back up), against my body, take my body, make it yours (So get up)…_

You thought he meant physically? Hardly. He would never hit her. But her smooth, wet, dripping lady part was gonna get the pounding of its life.

But first he was gonna do what she did to him. Because she fucking deserved the agony too.

_We're gonna light this room on fire, yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)…_

She bit into a pillow as his tongue stroked along her sensitive apex, the feelings building up inside her just as they did him. And he knew her well. So just as she was about to come, he drew back. Let her relax. Let the orgasm fade.

And then he started all over again.

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire, no way in hell we're slowing down tonight…_

She'd torn the pillow to shreds. And she still hadn't come. If he had to guess, he'd say he'd been going at it for at least two hours. Bringing her to the brink, letting her slide back down again. She was hot to the touch and flustered as fuck, her whole body red from the blush that'd been building in her for the past hour. Jess smiled in triumph. He loved loved _loved_ doing this to her.

_You want me tapping on your back door, you've got me tapping on your back door, baby…_

"Turn over," he growled at her, the first actual words that didn't involve a moan spoken that night. She obliged, her body not cooperating at first due to the previous activities. She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself on her knees, waving her beautiful ass high in the air. He grabbed her hips and lined himself up from behind, thrusting into her easily from the combination of her juices and his saliva.

It really was the best taste in the world.

_I've got you acting like you want more, now that I'm tapping on your back door, baby…_

They groaned in unison as he entered her, pulling out slowly just to slam back into the tight wetness._ He loved her, he loved her, he loved her_. She was overly-sensitive now because of what he'd just been doing, so he decided to go easy on her and became gentle, sliding out and in again and again slowly, smiling as her groans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. He sped up a little, slapping a hand to her mouth as her moans got louder and louder.

This would be the worst position to be found in.

His body became as hot as hers, his insides holding back the orgasm he so desperately needed, waiting for her to reach that same level before blowing his load.

It really didn't take long.

_But the devil can hear you when you say: c'mon get up (get up), move your body, use your body, lose_ _control…_

They loved each other. But until they figured out this fucked up situation, these stolen nights away from both families would be all they could have for now.

He wouldn't complain. But still, every time he had sex with Jennifer…well, it wasn't Jennifer's face he was seeing behind his eyelids.

It was Rory's.

And Jess was so fucking fucked.

So when they finished, Jess barely gave her enough time to catch her breath before rolling back on top of her, cock throbbing and ready. He loved her. And no one else could compare.

He needed her. And no one else could fulfill the need inside his body.

So these nights would continue until they just couldn't take it anymore.

He figured this would happen soon. One would finally admit the love they both felt.

But until that happened, Rory was Jess's dirty little secret.

And that was how it was gonna stay.

_(So get up) the two of us are gonna fuel this fire, no way in hell we're slowing down tonight…_


End file.
